Sayang untuk Ino
by White Azalea
Summary: "Ino-ku sayang, teruslah berbahagia. Kelak akan ada seseorang yang menjagamu dan menyayangimu seperti aku." Ucapan sosok yang tengah memeluknya itu berhasil membuatnya menjatuhkan airmata namun tak jua dapat berkata. For SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher: Oneiroi Mind to RnR?


_"_ _Kosmos kecilku, tidak Ayah sangka kini kamu sudah beranjak dewasa."_

 _Gadis yang dipanggil kosmos kecil itu memandang lurus-lurus sosok di hadapannya dengan rindu. Berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak meleleh kala sosok fana itu membelai rambutnya dengan sayang, lantas memeluknya dengan erat seakan saat itu adalah saat terakhir ia akan melihat kosmos kecilnya._

 _"_ _Ino-ku sayang, teruslah berbahagia. Kelak akan ada seseorang yang menjagamu dan menyayangimu seperti aku."_

 _Ucapan sosok yang tengah memeluknya itu berhasil membuatnya menjatuhkan airmata namun tak jua dapat berkata._

 _"_ _Percayalah anakku. Percayalah bahwa akan ada saatnya kau tidak kesepian lagi."_

 _Ino mengangguk dalam pelukan Ayahnya, "berjanjilah saat kau menemukan seseorang itu, kau akan sayang padanya seperti aku menyayangimu."_

 _"_ _Iya, Ayah. Pasti."_

 _Inoichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap putrinya lekat-lekat. "Aku mencintaimu nak, sangat. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik." Ia mencium kening putrinya dengan sayang, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Ino. Meninggalkan Ino dalam ruangan hampa sendirian._

 _"_ _Aku.. sendiri lagi.."_

…

 **ShikaIno Valentine Event 2018**

 _ShikaIno's Dream Catcher "Escape Reality and Live Your Dream!"_

 _Oneiroi_

 **Sayang untuk Ino**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Ino terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi mengenai Ayahnya. Ia menghela napas, didapatinya bantal yang dipergunakannya untuk tidur basah karena air mata. Gadis itu bergegas menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, sedikit merapikan rambutnya dan bergegas turun ke bawah untuk membuka pintu rumah karena seseorang dengan tega membuatnya terbangun dari tidur dengan menekan bel rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali.

Ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu pagi sekali itu adalah Shikamaru. Tumben.

"Shika? Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Saat diingatkan, Ino bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju kasual.

Hari itu adalah hari peringatan kematian kepala keluarga Nara dan Yamanaka yang tak lain adalah Ayah mereka berdua. Seakan sudah menjadi tradisi, setiap tahun peringatan kematian itu mereka berdua selalu mengunjungi makam Ayah mereka pagi-pagi sekali untuk membersihkan makam dan memanjatkan doa.

Setelah rapih, Ino berlari turun dari kamarnya menuju toko bunganya. Mengambil buket bunga yang sebelumnya ia siapkan untuk peringatan kematian Ayah mereka dan berlari menuju Shikamaru berada.

"Ayo Shika!"

…

Keduanya telah sampai di makam pahlawan Konoha dan berdiri di depan makam Ayah masing-masing dan membersihkannya. Shikamaru menaruh buket bunga untuk Ayahnya seusai membersihkan makamnya, lantas berdiri dan memanjatkan doa untuk mendiang Ayah dalam diam. Sementara lain dengan Ino. Seusai membersihkan makam Ayahnya, Ino menaruh bunga dan bersimpuh di depannya. Menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Ayahnya dengan sayang dan membuka suara seakan berbincang empat mata dengan mendiang Ayahnya.

"Ayah, terimakasih semalam kau sudah datang ke mimpiku."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino saat dia menyuarakan kalimat tersebut.

"Tenanglah Ayah, aku sekarang sudah bahagia dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku ini 'kan seorang ninja!" Ino tersenyum lemah seraya memerhatikan nisan keluarga Yamanaka di hadapannya. Sementara Shikamaru masih juga mengunci pandangannya pada gadis pirang yang bersimpuh dan berbicara di depan makam keluarganya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening menyadari Ino sedang mati-matian menahan tangis dibalik senyumnya. Saat itulah Shikamaru merasakan banyak perubahan yang terjadi di diri teman kecilnya itu semejak kehilangan Ayahnya. Perubahan Ino dari waktu ke waktu itulah yang perlahan menumbuhkan rasa sayang di diri Shikamaru pada Ino, yang akhirnya ia sadari bahwa rasa sayang itu semakin lama semakin dalam hingga ia kehabisan akal mengatasi rasa itu. Shikamaru mengakui ia mengagumi—tidak, dia mencintai dan menyayangi seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Bagi Shikamaru, Ino adalah gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Namun tidak Ia sangka dibalik sosoknya yang selalu ceria, Ino begitu rapuh dan kesepian. Saat itu juga terlintas di benaknya, bagaimana Ino melalui masa-masa sulitnya tanpa ibu ataupun Ayah? Sementara dirinya sendiri seakan tidak pernah terlalu mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena semejak kematian Ayahnya di medan perang ninja dulu, ada ibunya yang kini tersisa dan ingin terus ia lindungi. Sudah sepantasnya Shikamaru sebagai penerus klan Nara untuk tetap tegar dan melindungi anggota keluarganya yang tersisa.

Ino sudah terlalu sering terluka. Bagaimana bisa ia merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri padahal sudah jelas Ino pun mencintai Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa ia tumbuh tanpa tahu rasanya kasih sayang seorang ibu selama ini? Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tanpa seorang Ayah, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya? Bagaimana bisa ia tetap tegar saat kehilangan guru yang paling disayanginya? Bagaimana bisa ia tetap tersenyum di depan Shikamaru dan Chouji, seakan hidupnya tidak ada beban?

Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru ikut bersimpuh di samping Ino kemudian merengkuhnya erat. Ino terkaget saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Shika kenapa? Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau setegar ini, Ino? Bagaimana bisa kau tetap tersenyum meskipun kau kehilangan semuanya?" Cecar Shikamaru.

Ino menghela napas dan lantas membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

"Aku tegar karena aku bersyukur masih memiliki kau dan Chouji. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan betapa hancurnya aku jika kalian ikut menghilang dari hidupku."

Shikamaru membelai pelan rambut Ino dalam peluknya.

"Kau tahu, saat aku melihatmu, Chouji, Sakura dan yang lainnya, membuatku merasa kuat. Aku ingin kalian tetap baik-baik saja karena kalian adalah alasan agar aku tetap melanjutkan hidupku dan tetap tegar." Shikamaru merasa bahunya menghangat, diliriknya Ino tengah menangis di pelukannya.

Saat itu juga Shikamaru menyadari bahwa ia juga harus melindungi gadis itu, menyayanginya dan membuatnya tetap kuat dan tegar menjalani apapun. Karena selama ini ia merasa Ino sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Bukan karena teman kecil ataupun rekan satu tim, melainkan karena Ino pantas mendapatkan rasa sayang lebih dari sekadar teman. Shikamaru merasa bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat di mana ia dapat mencurahkan rasa yang membuncah, yang ia pendam sejak lama pada gadis ungu itu.

"Ino.. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan menyayangimu seperti yang sudah Ayahmu lakukan padamu." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, kupastikan itu."

"Terimakasih Shika, kau benar-benar teman yang baik.." Ino terisak.

Shikamaru menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya, merangkum wajah Ino yang sembab.

"Dengar, aku menyayangimu lebih dari sekadar teman. Karena itu ijinkan aku membantumu keluar dari kesepian ini, Ino."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, "maksudmu, Shika?"

"Aku ingin kau dan aku membangun kembali klan kita. Aku ingin kau ada di setiap pagi aku membuka mata, dan setiap kau merasa sedih, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu tanpa perlu kau merasa sendiri lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Sangat. Apakah kau mau mendampingiku? Jika kau bersedia, maka akan aku berikan kebahagaan untukmu."

Ino terdiam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, ia tidak menyangka pria pemalas yang dikenalnya sedari dulu, kini sudah berubah menjadi pria yang dapat diandalkannya, dikasihinya, dihormatinya, dan disayanginya pula lebih dari sekadar teman.

Mata Ino kembali memanas, dipeluknya Shikamaru seraya tersedu.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Ino.. apakah kau mau?" Ino mengangguk dalam peluknya.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi dan menyayangimu."

Ino tersenyum, akhirnya ia paham dan tahu siapa seseorang yang akan menyayanginya dan melindunginya seperti yang maksud mendiang Ayahnya dalam mimpi.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo **White Azalea** kembali dari hiatus! Sekian lama tidak posting dan membuat fanfiksi, kualitas fiksi saya semakin menurun dan aneh ya bahasanya? Maafkan, semoga nanti saya akan lebih produktif sehingga ada peningkatan kualitas fiksinya (semoga saja). **Selamat SIVE 2018! Long Live ShikaIno, Long Live INO-Cent!**


End file.
